Trish's Release
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Book 3 of Hook's New Pet. Trish has become part of a sideshow. The evil sea witch still has her, but where are her friends and can she ever escape.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Peter Pan I only own my own ideas and characters. Please Read and Review!**

**Trish's Release**

It started off like any other day. Footsteps came rushing down the hallway followed by squeals of laughter. Trish pulled herself out of her loving husbands arms and opened the cabin door to find their daughter about to knock on it. Picking her up with ease she carrys her to the bed and lays her down next to James. Kissing the top of the girls head she smiles with love in her eyes. Darkness soon fills the cabin and an evil laugh breaks through the silence. Her beautiful daughter and husband disappear leaving Trish alone once more.

Trish turned in her tank with fresh tears in her eyes as she woke up. The dream had felt so real. Staring off into the distance she tried to remember what her friends looked like, but their faces were becoming harder to remember with time. Striking the tank with her hand she almost let out a scream of fury, but she refused to let that evil woman have the satisfaction. Looking about she caught the hint of daylight outside her tent and knew that evening was fast approaching. It always seemed to come fast, men women and children always came into her tent and gawked and stared at her. During those times the evil woman stole her voice so that no one would know who the mermaid really was.

She moves into a sitting position just as Royce enters the tent. Trish turns and watches her with disgust. "We're moving today my dear pet."

"Why bother telling me?"

"Oh, just to remind you who your master really is."

"Your not much of a master more like a monster to me."

"Shut your mouth dear, it isn't pleasant to be talking to your master in such a way."

"I forgot my apology your nothing more then an evil demented sea hag wearing a disguise."

Royce lifts her hand as if she is about to strike the woman across her face, then thinks better on it. "Running a finger over the top of the tank she looks down on Trish. "Your friends have forgotten you, just today my spys told me that they have given up on searching for you. In fact that pirate you so loved, I for get his name has already taken a bride."

Trish felt her heart breaking but kept a straight face. "If they have forgotten about me, then why not let me go and you can return to the ocean?"

"Never, why would I want to let you go we have a good thing going on here. I mean all you have to do is look pretty and bring in the money that will one day give me the life style I really do deserve."

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Easy enough my pet, money here equals power, and with you, well let's just say your a gold mine."

With that Royce throws a cover over Trish's tank, leaving Trish in the dark. "Don't worry my pet the trip will be short we have a show tonight."

The water in her tank sloshed back and forth as it is picked up and loaded onto a wagon. Slowly it just rocks slightly as the wagon sways back and forth as it , sitting in the dark tank thinks long and hard. Did her friends really give up on her? Did James fall in love with another woman? She bites her lip and then becomes determined to escape on her own. Feeling sick and tired of being helpless she is determined to get her hands on something to break this spell and return her legs to her.

Elsewhere...

Hook walked up the gang plank onto the Jolly Roger he had left Smee in charge of it as he searched the land. It was about time to check in with the others on the progress of whether or not any of them had heard or seen Trish. His heart was heavy and he longed to see her again. As the ship sailed out into the open ocean it slowed down and stopped all together. Letting it just bob up and down on the currents they waited in silence. As the sun began to slip over the horizon and night began to take over Peter landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger. "Evening Hook," he called out.

"Hello Peter, we're just waiting on Xavier to arrive now."

Peter nods his head and walks towards the side of the ship. A short time later Xavier's head emerges from the ocean. "James Hook, how are thee;" he calls out.

Rushing to the side of the ship he peers over the edge and spots the merman. "Things would be so much better if Trish was among us have either of you heard or found anything out yet?"

"No," they both answer.

"I've left Smee in charge of the ship but I plan to continue searching the land. She is a witch perhaps she has abandoned the ocean," Hook explained.

"The merfolk have begun searching rivers and lakes but nothing has been heard of as of yet," Xavier responded.

"I have flown over towns and spoke with children that would hear me. None that I have come across have seen anything unusual," Peter began.

"Well then we must continue our search until we find her," Hook insisted.

"I agree," Xavier responded.

With that they part ways once again and head back out searching for her. Jack sat with his back against the deck rail looking off into the distance. he missed his sister but knew that she was strong. If she could she would find a way to return to them on her own. He let out a sigh and rose up onto his feet walking towards the cabins he enters his room. Closing the door behind him he lets a single tear fall from his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to read and review. These make me want to write more and update sooner.**

**Chapter 2**

A flyer was stuck to the mailbox just outside her house. Jane picked it up and looked at it with interest. A circus had come to town. She had not seen one in many years. Walking back into her house she wondered how her old roommates were doing. They had disappeared long ago, but she had an idea of where they could have gone. She thought back to her days of traveling with Peter and the Lost Boys. She would never trade those days for to her they were as precious as diamonds. Looking back down at the flyer she decided that she would attend the circus. A smile shone upon her face as she went about the rest of her day. She still had a few hours before the circus began.

The wagon had stopped long ago and Trish was unloaded from it. Her tank would remain covered until Royce removed it. With a sigh she thought long and hard about what she could possibly do. Then she remembered the necklace. Many a night she had watched Royce run a absent minded finger over it and when she did it let out a small glow. Maybe just maybe that necklace held magic. If that was true maybe that magic will set her free. She became determined then to get the necklace from her.

As evening fell upon the circus a vast amount of people arrived. Many of which enjoyed the sights and the sounds. Finally the sideshows were opened and as people began getting in line Royce showed up. Pulling back the cover on Trish's tank she smiled at the mermaid. Now be a good little pet and entertain they paying people my dear. Just as she was about to cast a spell to keep Trish from speaking a boy ran into the tent and bumped into her. Spinning around Royce chased after the boy completely forgetting that her spell was incomplete. Not wanting to ruin this opportunity Trish pretended to not be able to speak.

Paying customers came and went and when one stayed a moment longer then expected Trish looked at the man with kindness. As he was about to walk away she realized she knew him from somewhere. She had seen him many a time a long time ago. She sat back and thought, when it dawned on her that he was from London. That man was the man who used to deliver her mail. She pulled herself up near the top of the tank and stuck her head out looking around wildly for anyone else she might recognize. As she was about to drop back into teh tank her eyes meet those of Jane Darling.

Rushing to the mermaids tank Jane gasped in surprise. "Trish is it really you?"

Looking to make sure Royce was no where Trish replied, "yes Jane and I could really use your help."

"How did you... when did you..." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Jane tried again. "How did this happen to you?"

"It's a long story best for when I get out of here."

Jane nodded, "what can I do to help."

"The woman in charge of me, well she's actually a sea witch. She turned me into a mermaid and now I think the only way to not be one is to get a hold of the necklace she wears."

"I see."

"Jane have you heard from Peter?"

"He stops in but he never stays for too long anymore."

"Trish, why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave on purpose, Jack and I were sort of kidnapped by James Hook."

"Well that certainly explains a lot."

Just then a shadow falls over the two talking women. Trish closes her mouth and once again pretends to be mute. Jane realizes what is going on and plays along. Slowly Royce walks up to the tank and looks at the two women. "I see you are enjoying my pet."

"Oh she is quite the beautiful creature," Jane replys.

Trish glares at Royce but her eyes focus on the golden necklace around her neck. "You my dear seem to have an unusual taste for creatures like her have you by chance seen one before?"

"I have never seen one before but I often dream about mermaids when I was younger."

Royce smiles and leans down toward the tank a bit looking deeper into Jane's eyes. "If you want I can make you like one of them. It wouldn't cost you much."

Trish becomes furious as she realizes that the sea witch was trying to cast a spell on her friend. Pulling her self up and over the side of the tank she grasps the necklace in her hand yanking off from her neck. Royce screams out in fury and Jane shakes free of the spell stepping back. As Trish falls towards the floor the world seems to slow down a bit. As the impact of hitting the ground the necklace breaks open. From it hundreds of little lights fly out of it and one hits Trish as another hits Royce. Pulling herself into a sitting position Trish is amazed to see her legs are back as for the Sea Witch she shrinks and finally disappears from view.

Getting to her feet she helps Jane to hers and they both rush out of the tent. "Are you alright Jane?"

"I'm fine, what happened in there?"

"The witch tried to turn you into a mermaid as well."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure maybe she's gone for good or maybe she just escaped before anyone could see what she really is."

They walk on for a bit through the circus and finally they leave it behind as Jane escorts Trish back to her home. "I'm glad your alright Trish, but where is your brother?"

"He's in Neverland and I hope that he is doing well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking back slowly to Jane's house they spoke quietly. Many things had happened to Trish and as Jane soon learned some for the better. They laughed and giggled as they neared their home.

It had appeared out of no where as if by magic. Darkness swept over London and with it came the fog. Without warning it grew colder causing the women to draw their shawls tighter around their shoulders. Wind and rain swept the two women across the street soaking them fully. The storm pushed against them as they struggled to get to the safety of their home.

Icy fingers wrapped around the two women's arms and an evil laugh echoed around them. Struggling to get away from the icy fingers they pushed against the storm. Struggling for the door Jane's fingers just barely brushed the handle. It opened stubbornly and turning Jane grabbed Trish's hand pulling her inside behind her. The women collapse on the floor in a pile and as quickly as the fingers had appeared they were gone. A scream of anger whipped around them coming from outside and the women stared out into the darkness in shock. Slamming the front door Jane turns to Trish, "what was that?"

"I'm not sure but I didn't like it."

Peter Pan took off into the night soaring high over the Jolly Roger. From the crows nest he had seen a huge storm brewing off in the distance. Before leaving the ship he had flown down and informed Hook of what he had seen. Peter then waved to Hook and took off into the night heading away from the storm. He had to check in on the lost boys before he continued his search. He was after all in charge of the much younger children.

James paced back and forth over the deck. An odd feeling of urgency had filled him when he stared at the storm. It was in fact a storm he never seen before, it was black and seemed to light up with red every few moments. This storm seemed angry to him and he didn't know what could have caused it. Turning towards the wheel, "Smee can't this ship move any faster?"

"She's going as quick as she can captain."

The shore came into sight just as quickly as the storm grew stronger. James watched it closely and realized that the storm was actually focused on one area. To be more exact it was focused on a house he knew all too well. Grabbing his sword and pistol he raced for the deck as the ship slowly pulled into the dock. Not waiting for it to be tied down he leapt over the rail landing on his two feet and raced off into the night. He was needed and that much he knew. He had to do something if not he was afraid he would never see his beloved again.

Jane and Trish huddled against each other as the storm ragged around their home. It sounded as if someone was pounding on the house trying to break it and they were winning. Pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor hanging lights now barely hung onto the wires above the rooms. The house felt as though it were being compressed. They were scared but anger was filling them up. Whatever followed them was making them really angry. Taking a deep breath as another piece of plaster crashed to the floor Trish rose to her feet. "Enough is enough," she yelled out.

Stomping to the door she pulls it open and screams out into the storm. "If your so big and bad show yourself and face me."

Walking out the door and looking straight in front of her Royce appears before her. "You belong to me little girl."

Just as Trish is about to pull her hand back away from Royce a sword comes out of her chest. Royce looks down and feels the warm blood cover her fingers and chest. She looks in horror at Trish and sinks to the ground with the sword still buried deep within her. Trish watches her fall then lifts her eyes to see who could have done this. Her eyes lock on James and then everything goes dark as she falls to the ground.

A few moments ago...

Running for all he is worth James hurry towards the Darling house. Something evil is there and he has no idea what it could be. He appears just as a woman materializes from the darkness. He hears and sees everything she is doing and fury escapes from him. Without a word he thrusts his sword deep into the woman's back and watches as her body shifts in shape for a moment before she dies. His eyes latch onto Trish's and a small gasp is heard coming from her lips. Her eyes roll back and she begins to fall he catches her with his good hand and pulls her tightly against his body. "Trish, Trish, please wake up;" he begs softly.

Her eyes flicker back and forth and slowly they open. She stares into his eyes which seem damp to her. Gently she raises her hand to his face and wipes the tears from his eyes. He laughs softly and presses his lips to hers without thinking. His lips are tender on hers and to Trish they taste a bit like honey. Wrapping her arms around his neck they continue to kiss until someone interrupts them. Raising their heads up they look at a startled Jane who is a bit red in the face with her hands on her hips. "What in the world Trish and with Hook no less..."

They blush and Trish quickly gets to her feet. "I I can explain," she starts. Hook rises to his feet slowly and dusts off his pants before wrapping his good arm around Trish's waist. "What is there to explain my dear," he mumbles into her hair.

All Jane can really do is stare at the two in complete shock. Hook finally turns and notices the state of the house. He shakes his head and looks at Jane slowly. "Well Miss Darling it would appear once again your house has been destroyed but I think that it may be beyond repair."

"What would you have me do about it Hook," Jane asks angrily?

"Easy gather the belongings you wish and come stay with us on the Jolly Roger. I know that you have always wanted to return to Neverland and if that alone was reason enough. I'm sure we could build you a fine home there. Not to mention the lost boys would be thrilled to see you again. From what I understand you always had a talent of telling stories."

A blush crosses Jane's face and she nods her head slowly. Hook walks the two women inside just as some of his pirates show up to lend a hand.


End file.
